1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic vehicle wash systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a multiple foam wax apparatus for use on a roll-over type wash system desired to effectively and aesthetically wax the vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many types of vehicle wash and wax systems adapted to clean protect a vehicle. For example, one type provides for a hand operated high pressure wand which sprays the vehicle. Such hand held type permits the user to optionally select one of a wash, rinse or wax mode.
Roll-over type car wash systems typically use jet sprays of water against the side of a vehicle through use of an array of nozzles displaced from but direct toward a top and sides of the vehicle. Such systems can move around the vehicle with the vehicle remaining in place while others move relative to the vehicle in a straight line along the length of the vehicle, and with the intent to spray the entire exterior surface of the vehicle.
Still other automatic vehicle wash systems offer means of a tunnel-type wash and wax system, wherein a vehicle moves through a number of linear spaced wash, rinse and wax stations and typically employ a plurality of fabric strips or other similar material which are brushed along the exterior of the vehicle in order to wash and remove dirt from the surface of the vehicle.
With such automatic wash systems, particularly the roll-over type, there has been much difficulty in providing an adequate delivery of the wax to the car. Such systems use a foam spray wax which is commonly of an anionic or cationic nature. Characteristic of anionic foam waxes is their high foaming action and while this is desirable with regard to providing high foam and an adequate wax coat on the vehicle, these type foam waxes are difficult to rinse off the vehicle. Alternatively, cationic foam waxes are characteristically low foaming and are easily rinsed off the vehicle, but provide less adequate wax coat. Additionally, brushless and/or roll-over type automatic car wash use spray heads which by design are limited in their approach distance to the car exterior and have limited effectiveness.
Since there lacks an adequate apparatus to apply a foaming wax in a manner which adequately covers the vehicle, readily permits washing off thereof, and is visually inspectable as well as aesthetically pleasing, a need remains in the art to provide an improved car wash and wax apparatus.